I Can Hear Your Heart
by hellopeaches
Summary: "Your mind, it will trick you. but your heart, it will not." ― Nikki Rowe. Wanna One Produce101 Fanfiction, Warning : Boy's Love, too much drama, and many more. Ong Seongwu as main character.
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

.

" _I'll give you my Galaxy.."_

Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari sepasang _headphone_ yang tersambung kepada _ipod_ berwarna putih milik seorang pemuda yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Pemiliknya sedang berdiri sambil memegang penyangga bis agar tidak terjatuh, memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk kota pada hari senin pagi.

Tidak jarang orang-orang yang berada di bis itu meirik heran ke arah pemuda itu. _Hoodie_ kebesaran, celana _jeans_ hitam yang hampir menyentuh tanah karena panjangnya melebihi kaki sang pemilik dan sepasang _sneakers_ putih yang menjadi penutup dari penampilan pemuda itu. Ah- tidak lupa juga kacamata _saint laurent_ bertengger di hidungnya.

Seongwu, tampak tidak menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia asyik memperhatikan padatnya jalan raya pada pagi itu. Volume yang keluar dari _headphonenya_ sangatlah keras, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya heran sekaligus perihatin mengamati telinga Seongwu. Saking kerasnya volume _ipod_ miliknya, siswa yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dapat ikut menggumamkan lagu yang di dengarkan Seongwu.

"Ah! Berhenti! Berhenti disini paman!" seru Seongwu, ketika dia meyadari bahwa bis yang di tumpanginya akan melewati halte khusus kampusnya. Seongwu buru-buru melewati orang-orang sambil berbisik 'permisi' dan melayangkan tatapan permohonan maaf kepada supir bus.

Seongwu memasang kembali _headphone_ nya yang sempat dia lepas saat menuruni bis tadi dan melangkah mengikuti nada dari lagu yang terputar secara acak di _ipod_ nya, sambil bernyanyi tanpa suara di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung fakultasnya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi sangat mengkhayati lagunya. Sekarang, giliran anak-anak di sekitar kampusnya yang memandangnya heran.

" _It's a beautiful life, beautiful da-"_

' _Katalk!'_

"aish.. pesan siapa ini mengganggu part yang paling penting" gerutuan Seongwu berhenti ketika melihat isi dari pesan yang dikirimkan teman sekelasnya dan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju gedung fakultasnya.

 **Minhyun** _ **sajangnim.**_

 **Dimana kau? Pak Lee sudah mau memulai kuisnya, kamu lupa kelasnya di percepat satu jam lebih awal? Cepat kemari atau jangan menangis dihadapanku ketika dia memberimu nilai D.**

"AAAH! IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL DAY YOU DAMN, CRUSH!"

* * *

Suara siulan mengusik konsenterasi Jaehwan yang sedang menyalin catatan mata kuliah yang dia lewatkan, dia melirik temannya sekilas "kamu ngga nyalin nih? Kemaren kan ikut bolos juga" Jaehwan dapat melihat lawan bicaranya menggeleng santai lewat sudut matanya.

"Can you blow my whistle, baby, whistle, baby? Here we go" Jaehwan mengikuti permainan temannya yang tidak ingin menyalin catatan dengan menyanyikan lagu yang sedari tadi di siulkan oleh temannya. Temannya tersenyum sampai matanya yang kecil itu menyipit, ia mengambil bagian rap sambil memukul-mukul meja mengikuti irama lagunya.

Jaehwan tahu, dia mempunyai teman yang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan jika hanya dia bernafas saja. Ditambah sekarang mereka berdua melakukan 'konser kecil-kecilan di pagi hari sambil menyalin catatan orang' beruntung dosen mata kuliah pagi ini mengalami sembelit yang menyebabkannya telat memasuki kelas. Sehingga dia tidak masalah menjadi pusat perhatian kelas pagi itu.

"Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it, give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it" Jaehwan bisa mendengar pekikan tertahan dari teman-teman perempuannya di kelas, ketika suara _husky_ yang berat dan dalam keluar dari bibir sahabatnya, Kang Daniel.

Pada saat pertama kali bertemu sebagai mahasiswa baru Daniel adalah orang yang paling Jaehwan hindari. Badannya tinggi besar, bahunya lebar, beberapa senior juga sudah mulai mendekatinya. Jaehwan malas berhubungan dengan segala hal seperti itu. Memang dia anak nakal di sepanjang kehidupan sekolahnya, tapi dia tidak populer dan tidak berkeinginan juga tentunya.

Daniel yang menghampiri Jaehwan duluan, dengan cengengesannya dan sikap sok akrabnya. Tapi semenjak itu, Jaehwan jadi tahu kenapa Daniel sangat populer, bahkan saat hari pertama menjadi mahasiswa disana. Daniel mempunyai sisi _cute_ dan _cool_ secara bersamaan, sikapnya juga baik dan penyayang, dia juga selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Wawasannya luas, jadi dia bisa diajak berbicara dengan topik apapun, Daniel juga tidak membeda-bedakan orang.

Awalnya Jaehwan risih, tetapi selama dua semester dia dan Daniel memilih kelas yang sama, maka lama-kelamaan banyak sekali sifat mereka berdua yang cocok. Seperti jahil, kotor, malas, suka bersenang-senang dan masih banyak lagi. Kepopuleran Daniel mau tidak mau berimbas kepada dirinya, dan dia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan itu.

"Hwan, kamu ingetkan besok pertandinganku?" Jaehwan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, sehabis mini konser tadi, dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi untuk menyalin catatannya.

"Jangan hmhm aja, ingetkan siapa yang harus kamu ajak"

"HMM. Kang Daniel. Raja. Baginda. Hamba inget, dan biarkan hamba menyalin ini sebelum pak park masuk ke kel-"

Belum sempat Jaehwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya sudah memasuki kelas dengan sedikit tergesa. Sedangkan Daniel, sudah pindah tempat duduk untuk menghindari amukan Jaehwan.

* * *

"sudah kubilang ratusan kali jangan makan di ruang siaran nanti junior mencontoh, Ong Seongwu!" Jisung berkacak pinggang ketika melihat Seongwu lagi-lagi makan di dalam ruang siaran.

"inih hanyamh biskuith danm susuh" jawab Seongwu tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan biskuit.

"siapa suruh tidak beli nasi dan makan di kantin hah?" pintu ruangan terbuka, Minhyun masuk dengan kantung yang berisi roti kari, dan menyerahkannya satu kepada Jisung.

"kita tidak sedang mood ke makan di kantin, kita butuh ketenangan" Seongwu mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Minhyun.

Jisung luluh memperhatikan raut tidak bersemangat dari kedua rekannya itu "baiklah, tapi jangan sampai junior melihat kelakuan kalian ya" Seongwu dan Minhyun mengangguk kompak. "aku pergi dulu, aku terkena masalah dengan dosen. Jangan lupa beritahu pendengar kalau besok tidak ada siaran" ucap Jisung sambil berlalu dengan roti karinya.

"huh? Nggamh adah siaranhn? Kenapah?" Minhyun memutar bola matanya sambil mengibas-ngibas celana _jeans_ nya yang terkena rempahan biskuit saat Seongwu berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh.

"besok ada pertandingan basket antar fakultas kita dengan fakultas ekonomi. Sudah berkali-kali kuberitahu kan"

Seongwu tidak berani untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, kenapa siaran harus di tiadakan hanya karena pertandingan basket "kita harus memberi dukungan kepada tim fakultas kita, belum lagi pasti tidak ada yang mendengarkan siaran radio kampus di hari penting seperti itu" Seongwu memasang wajah tidak terima "oh _come on_ , itu cuman pertandingan antar fakultas. Bukan antar negara"

"jangan banyak mengeluh, cepat bersiap untuk siaran. kalau dalam setengah jam lagi Jaehwan ngga muncul kamu siaran sendiri" Seongwu mengangguk mantap sambil membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari coklat.

Seongwu dan Jaehwan memang mempunyai posisi sebagai _announcer,_ khusus untuk tahun ini. Karena, tahun depan giliran junior mereka yang menjadi _announcer._ Mereka berdua pintar membangun suasana dan menepatkannya dengan waktu yang ada di skrip.

Saat _on air_ mereka akan dibantu dengan Minhyun yang menjabat sebagai produser, sedangkan untuk _music directornya_ ada Jung Sewoon, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya Jaehwan. Jangan bertanya tahu dari mana, karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Lalu ada Yoon Jisung, reporter yang bertugas meliput berbagai event, makanya tidak jarang Jisung terkena masalah dengan dosen akibat terlalu banyak berkegiatan di luar dan menyampingkan nilai akademisnya.

Sisanya, para junior atau anak tahun pertama memegang _off air_ nya. Mereka siaran hanya pada hari selasa, kamis dan sabtu. Khusus untuk hari sabtu, siaran dimulai dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai sebelas malam. Kegiatannya tentu saja memutar lagu permintaan pendengar, salam-salam, kuis, games, _prank_ dan masih banyak lagi.

"hmm.. tadi pagi di perjalanan sih aku dengerin lagu galaxynya dari bolbbalgan, gimana kalo aku puterin lagu itu aja buat kamu ya? Semangat lombanya!" Sewoon mulai memutar lagu yang dimaksud oleh Seongwu. Seongwu melepaskan _Headphone_ nya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari _microphone_.

'Stargaze ini lagi' batinnya.

Dia melihat seluruh timnya menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda, karena orang berid 'Stargaze' selalu muncul di kolom _song request._ Yang membuat Seongwu menjadi bahan kejahilan timnya karena Stargaze selalu memuji dirinya, meminta semangat dan saran darinya, serta tidak pernah meminta memutarkan lagu, justru dia akan meminta Seongwu yang memilihkan lagu untuknya.

 _Secret admirer,_ itusih yang dijuluki timnya kepada Stargaze. Seongwu yang awalnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing siapa dibalik dari Stargaze ini, namun lama kelamaan Stargaze mulai mencuri perhatiannya. Seongwu merasa dirinya penting bagi Stargaze, dan bila Stargaze tidak masuk ke kolom _song request_ dia akan merasa kosong.

Seongwu tahu, percuma untuk berharap dengan semua ini tapi dia ingin bertemu dengan pemilik akun Stargaze, dan setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama ini sudah mendukungnya.

* * *

"yak! Disini!" Jaehwan berteriak sambil melambai ke arah Minhyun dan Seongwu yang baru saja menaiki kursi stadium. Seongwu langsung memiting leher Jaehwan "kemana kau kemarin hah? hah?" Jaehwan hanyak mengap-mengap mengais udara sebisanya "ampun, aku ada urusan penting" Minhyun sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing dengan mereka berdua.

Seongwu baru melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jaehwan ketika para pemain sudah memasuki lapangan. Tim mereka mempunyai perpaduan warna _aqua_ dan _grey_ , sangat cocok dan terlihat sangat elegan. Tim lawan mempunyai warna _black_ dan _yellow_. Penonton langsung saling meneriakan semangat kepada masing-masing tim. Jaehwan bahkan sudah seperti orang kesetanan.

Seongwu lebih memilih untuk menutup kedua telinganya, teriakan makin meriah ketika melihat Kang Dongho, Kwon Hyunbin, Kang Daniel, Kim Sanggyun dan Lai Guanlin berbaris. Bahkan teriakan dari tim lawan tidak kalah kerasnya "dasar pengkhianat" desis Seongwu.

Wasit meniupkan peluitnya pertanda bahwa permainan sudah dimulai. Permainan berlangsung sengit, kedua tim sama-sama kuat. Tapi Seongwu tidak peduli, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan teriakan Jaehwan.

"yak! Berhenti berteriak seperti para _fangirl_!"

"tapi aku sahabatnya Daniel!"

"aku tidak bertanya!"

"kami sudah bersama selama dua tahun!"

"aku tidak peduli!"

"kalian berdua diam! Aku kesini untuk nonton basket, bukan acara gulat! Minggir! Biar aku di tengah!"

mereka bertiga bertengkar sambil berteriak-teriak di tengah kerumunan sorak-sorai memberi semangat. Minhyun menjadi penengah antara Seongwu dan Jaehwan. Seongwu mendengus sebal dan kembali menutup telinganya, sedangkan Jaehwan kembali dimasuki setan.

Memasuki babak terkahir, skor teringgal satu angka dari tim lawan, jalan satu0satunya adalah dengan mencetak three point. Tapi sayangnya, Lai Guanlin mengalami cidera karena serangan _personal foul_ dari tim lawan. Seongwu yang tadinya tidak peduli mulai merasakan ketegangan yang sama dirasakan oleh seluruh isi stadium.

Wasit meniupkan peluit pertanda istirahat selama sepuluh menit sebelum memasuki babak ke empat, kedua tim langsung berkumpul dengan pelatihnya masing-masing. Babak empat dimulai dengan Guanlin yang di gantikan dengan pemain cadangan.

Dongho menjadi sasaran dari tim lawan, dia terkepung dan melemparkan bola ke arah Hyunbin, melihat lawan yang ingin merebut bolanya Hyunbin melopat dan menepis bola ke sembarang arah. Daniel disana, menangkap bola dengan waktu yang tinggal hitungan detik. Lawan yang sempat lengah berusaha mencapai tempat Daniel berdiri.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Daniel, semua temannya berada di belakang sedangkan dia berada di garis _three point_ , dia tidak sepercaya diri Guanlin untuk melakukan _three point_ , tapi dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Seongwu memperhatikannya, dia dapat merasakan kegundahaan yang Daniel rasakan.

Seongwu memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya "untuk siapapun dia, yang sedang berdiri disana.. tolong bantu dia, aku mohon.. tolong bantu dia"

' _Whoosh'_

Seongwu membuka kedua matanya.

' _Priiiiit'_

Suara peluit pertanda berakhirnya permainan sekaligus tercetaknya _three point_ yang dilakukan oleh Daniel. Semua orang berteriak senang, bahkan sebagian pendukung dari tim lawan ikut merayakan "dasar pengkhianat" ucap Seongwu yang sekarang di hiasi dengan senyuman dan kekehannya.

"ayo!" Seongwu terkejut ketika Jaehwan langsung menarik tanganya menuruni tangga, dia menoleh ke arah Minhyun yang mengedikan bahunya pertanda dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Seongwu terus mengikuti tarikan tangan Jaehwan, tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana olehnya.

Mata Seongwu membulat ketika dia menyadari tujuan Jaehwan, tim basket fakultas mereka. Terlihat mereka sedang merayakan kemenangannya, tapi tidak terusik sama sekali dengan kehadiran dia dan Jaehwan.

"Daniel!" Jaehwan melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Seongwu dan langsung berangkulan dan berloncat-loncat dengan Daniel.

Seongwu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Jaehwan, jika dia harus merayakan kemenangan sahabatnya, buat apa dia harus menariknya juga ke pingir lapangan seperti ini. Suasana lapangan juga masih ramai, terutama pendukung Daniel yang sedang berteriak teriak di kursi penonton. Seongwu menatap ngeri dengan pemandangan itu.

Setelah membagi kebahagiannya dengan Jaehwan, Daniel melihat ke arah Seongwu. Tadinya Seongwu masih menatap ngeri ke arah bangku penonton, tapi setelah itu pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Seongwu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Daniel sedang menatapnya.

Daniel tersenyum dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Seongwu sebelum-

"Seongwu! Kau disini" Dongho melewatinya duluan.

Tubuh Seongwu terhalang dengan Dongho, Daniel tidak bisa lagi menatap mata sayu itu. Daniel mematung di tempatnya, dan hanya bisa memandang nomor punggung Dongho. Seongwu tersenyum lega, setidaknya ada penyelamat yang menghampirinya dari situasi canggung itu.

"untunglah kau disini, aku mau bilang makasih"

"untuk?"

"lagunya, Galaxy"

Bibir Seongwu terbuka saking terkejutnya dia dengan pengakuan Dongho, Dongho terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Seongwu sambil berlalu pergi.

'Dongho... Stargaze..?' batin Seongwu.

to be continue..

* * *

hai! /kemudian diamuk massa bukannya lanjutin tingkat dua malah tiba-tiba muncul dengan epep baru/

jadi, Tingkat Dua entah kenapa saya ngestuck.. malah niatnya mau minggat aja dari sini tapi malah gatel mau ngepost epep seongwu jadi penyiar radio kampus unchh, lucu bgt gasih /nga./ oke lanjut. jadi ini pure terbuat karena jujur suka bgt ngeliat seongwu pake headphone gitu di studio radio, dan mengkhayal kemana-mana jadilah ini. dan disini bener-bener gatau mau ngepairing siapa ke siapa, segatau itu. lagi ngambek juga ke daniel sekarang suka ninggal-ninggal seongwu sendirian sampe nyasar huh! lagi suka minhwan juga.. maafkan aku minhyunbin. jadi kalian boleh banget bisa banget tolong banget, bantuin aku pilih pairing huhu.

dan untuk kelanjutan tingkat dua sebenarnya udah ada tapi aku mau rombak bgt ntah kenapa.. jadi ya makin lama deh selesainya /sungkem/ beneran aku pengen banget sering ngepost disini tapi kuliah udah mulai sibuk bgt jadi jarang bisa buka fanfiction :( okeh, semoga suka sama ceritanya, jangan lupa ripiuw sayangkoh!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua..

aku disini bukan untuk update chapter baru tapi untuk memberitahu kalau selanjutnya setiap ceritaku yang aku post disini ataupun yang mau aku tulis nanti akan di upload di wattpad. Karena aku susah sekali untuk akses ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk pindah ke wattpad. Aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku bahkan kalian meninggalkan jejak review kalian yang bener-bener membuat aku semangat nulis kalau aku lagi down. Aku minta maaf juga karena sudah menelantarkan, memphpkan kalian semua. aku ingin sekali melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang aku buat disini, dan baca review-review kalian, tapi susah sekali untuk update di ffn. Aku bahkan mau berhenti aja tadinya, tapi aku engga enak juga kalau menggantung seperti ini tanpa ada pemberitahuan. Jadi aku putusin aku akan melanjutkannya di wattpad, karena lebih mudah dipakai sama aku. Aku minta maaf sekali sama kalian semua, aku tahu kalian kecewa. Tapi kalau kalian masih sudi untuk membaca tulisan-tulisanku, aku ada di wattpad dengan uname yang sama yaitu : hellopeaches.

Aku berharap bisa ketemu lagi sama kalian semua, apalagi untuk kalian yang sudah baca fanficku ini dari awal. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian.

Yorobun? Sarangheyooo!


End file.
